Act
by butterfly1415
Summary: One tried denial, one hoped it would go away. But nothing seemed to work. They had to act. KyouyaxTamaki. Oneshot


**Act**

**KyouyaxTamaki**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ouran. Someone named Bisco or something does.**

He was so beautiful. With that golden hair, that shined in the light from the window.

He was so hot. With that dark hair. He looked adorable when he pushed it out of his eyes.

When he smiled, it felt like you have been blissed. Like it was God who smiled to you. Or at least one of his angels.

When he smiled, even though it was very rare, you got a warm feeling in your stomach. Like you was ready to do anything, just so see that smile again.

His eyes was so deep. They wasn't blue, they wasn't purple, it was something in between. And when he got one of his ideas, they shined.

His eyes was dark, dark grey. He tried to hide them behind those glasses, but they couldn't hide the softness in them.

When he was sad, or pretended to be, his eyes got darker and he pouted, that adorable little pout.

When he should try to control everything, as usual, he pushed those glasses up on his nose. They tended to fall down alot, and when he pushed them up, he looked like a real businessman. Which was the reason he wore glasses. He wanted to look serious. After all, he liked control.

His movement was graceful, he never made mistakes, he never made accidents. He could have been a ballerina, with those movements.

His fingers worked so fast. When they flied over the keyboard of his laptop, he couldn't help but watch.

That voice of his, that seemed to talk to you, oh so gentle, spread a warm feeling in your stomach.

That voice of his, especially when he made an announcement, was so businesslike, but if you really listened, it sounded like music. Like piano music.

When he called you Okaa-chan, Mom, it made you dizzy. Just the thought of living with him, marrying him, love him, was incredible. It felt like you coul faint very second.

When he called you Daddy, Dad, it made your heart flutter. Just the thought of being able to kiss him every day, love him and live with him. You almost felt like you was going to have a heart attack.

Wait...what?

Wait...WHAT?

You couldn't be in love with _him._ You couldn't be. He was the most annoying person on the planet, for God's sake.

You couldn't be in love with _him. _It was just wrong, he was your best friend.

You couldn't tell him. If you did, you would never be able to talk to him again. Never be able to get anywhere near him again.

You couldn't let him know. He would look at you with that look that clearly said that he was disgusted.

Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

'Moms' and 'Dads' aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

'Moms' and 'Dads' aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

Guys aren't supposed to fall in love with each other. Not these two, at least.

Guys aren't supposed to fall in love with each other. Not these two.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with a guy. He was supposed to get married with a nice girl, have kids and be happy.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with a guy. He was supposed to get married with some girl, live in France and have kids.

He just had to ignore it. He could never know, that's for sure.

He just had to ignore it. He could never find out.

He just had to wait for it to pass. It would go away at some point.

He just had to wait for it to pass. It would go away at some point.

Until then, he had to act. No one could know.

Until then, he had to act. No one could know.

And absolutely not Tamaki.

And absolutely not Kyouya.

**A/N: Uh, that was so sad *cries*. I read alot of KyouyaxTamaki stories last night, and I wanted to make something myself. This turned out so sad. By the way, that 'guys aren't supposed to fall in love with each other', I didn't mean that being gay is wrong. Its just that this is their first time being in love (with a guy at least) and they didn't think they were gay. I have NOTHING against people who are gay. Well, I hope you enjoyed. **

**I would LOVE a review *hint***


End file.
